Team 9: How they met
by Idonnevenknowanymore
Summary: I've always wondered how they met. So, I decided to write a fanfic about it! Each chapter contains one character and is going in the order of Cirno's relation ships acording to fanon .
1. A coward to fairy

**Hi! This is the first chapter of how Team 9 met each other!**

**It's going in the fanon relation ship order and of course, is starting with Daiyousei then, since we're going fromCirno's relationships!**

**So, this is how Cirno met Daiyousei! Enjoy!**

**This is ONLY fanon!**

**Touhou belongs to ZUN not me (obviously...)!**

* * *

Once upon a time, in the magical land of Gensokyo, there was a young ice-fairy named Cirno. She had short, light blue hair with a blue ribbon on top, wore a blue dress with a white triangle pattern at the bottom, wore a white short-armed shirt uner the dress and had 3 icicles as wings on each side of her back. One day a spring morning, she was out on a walk. Considering that Letty Whiterock, an yuki-onna , can't be with her since it's spring (Letty only comes out at winter, at spring she 'melts') and that the three fairies of light (Sunny Milk, Luna Child and Star Saphire) is sick for some reason, she is really bored.

"Ough! It's boring just walking! My feet are starting to hurt! I don't understand how some people can actully enjoy walking like this!" Cirno said in boredom. Suddenly a fairy bumped into her and continued flying away. She seemed to be worried about something.

"Hey! Is anything wrong!" Cirno shouted at the fairy. The fairy got suprised and turned around quickly.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to bump in to you! I-...I-...!" the fairy said anxious and almost lost her breath. The fairy had light green hair and had tied up a pony-tail on the right side (front) of her hair with a small yellow bow. She wore a blue dress and had yellow and light blue wings on each side of her back.

"It's fine. Why are you worried? Are you in a hurry or something?" Cirno said.

"No. I'm fine" the fairy said, "I'm just a little shy...".

"A shy fairy! You don't see that everyday..." Cirno said. Fairies often were tricking people so a shy fairy was something new.

"Yeah, I know I'm diffrent..." she said sadly and looked down.

"No, no! There's nothing wrong with being diffrent!" Cirno said and tried to cheer her up, "It's a _good _thing!".

"It is?".

"Sure! At least that's what Letty's telling me...".

"Well, I can agree about it is a little good but, I don't want to be diffrent, I don't want to be a door matt, I also want to trick people but I can't, I'm a coward!". She looked like she was going to burst out in tears. She probably almost was...

"Hey, I know!" Cirno said, "I'll teach you how to trick people!".

"You will? How?"

"Like this! Come with me!" Cirno said and pulled the fairy's hand with her.

* * *

They went to Reimu's, a red and white miko as she was usaly called, shrine and hide behind a bush.

"Okey. This is what you're gonna do: You go over there, knock on her door about three times, then you run as fast as you can back to this bush! Here, I'll show you!" Cirno said and grabbed the fairy's hand. She went over to the entrence and knocked on the door, then she ran back to the bush, still holding the fairy's hand.

"Coming!" Reimu said and walked over to open the door, "...OK, STOP IT, THIS IS GETTING OLD!" she shouted and slamed the door closed.

"You think you can do it!" Cirno said after Reimu had closed the door again.

"Well... I-I think so..." the fairy said. Just like Cirno had demonstrated, she walked up to the door again, knocked it, then ran back to the bush where Cirno was sitting and waiting. Reimu got almost the same reaction.

"Good job!" Cirno congrated the fairy.

"Thanks, but shouldn't we go apoligizing?" she said.

"Hell no! That's the point! She can't get to know who we are! Besides, if she found out we did it she would probably kill us... LITERLY!" Cirno said and tried to scare the seemingly easy-to-scare fairy to make her not apoligizing.

The fairy gulped. "O-O-Okey...".

"Good! Now do the same a few times!".

"What! No way! My heart almost stoped the first time!".

"And that's exactly what we have to get rid of! You have to get used to trick people! If not you're gonna get called a door matt soon in your life!".

The fairy remembered kindergarden and that many had already called her that, both then and now.

"By the way, I never catched your name! I'm Cirno" Cirno said and streached out a hand.

"I-I'm D-Daiyousei..." she said and shooked Cirno's hand weakly.

"Daiyousei! "Great fairy"! No offence, but for a name like that you're not a very great _fairy_...!"

"Y-Yeah, I-I know..."

"You're gonna try again!"

"...O-Okey, I'll try again" she said and tried to sound brave which she didn't.

She did the same for a long time. Soon, Reimu lost her pations and began to attack before she got a chance to run away.

"STOP IT GODDAMN IT!" Reimu yelled, "FANTASY SEAL!"she said and pulled up a spell card. About five lighting balls surounded her (Reimu that is). Daiyousei stood all frosen like if she was going to cry. Cirno got a little panic her-self and went up and grabed her hand then ran/flew as fast as she could somewhere _far, far _from there (but still in Gensokyo). It was just in time too. Reimu was just going to fire the spell card. Most of the attack hit some trees and dissapeared, some managed to hit them but it didn't hurt so much.

They stopped to breath for a moment, when all the bullets were gone of course...

"I-I-I-I-I k-k-knew this was a b-b-bad idea...!" Daiyousei said.

"Easy, you have to take some of that if you wanna come anywhere in life..." Cirno said.

"D-Do I really have to?"

"Yes!"

Daiyousei sighed.

"There there, you'll get used to it!"

"I'm not sure if I can do this each day..."

"Not _each _day, just when you're bored or something!"

"Well... I've got to admit, except the running-for-your-life part, it was actully pretty fun...!"

"That's the spirit!"

It got quiet for a few seconds. Cirno had began to walk home with Daiyousei by now.

They got to the misty lake where Cirno was going to spend the rest of the day.

"Well, see you later! If you need any help with tricking again, I'm here most the time, if not, I'm at school or freezing some frogs at Moriya shrine!".

Daiyousei came often over to get help or simply just to play. They became really good friends in only 3 days! And Cirno helped Daiyousei stop being so scared of everything... she was still sort of a coward but she had gotten better at least...

* * *

**This was the first chapter of how Team 9 met.**

**What did you think about it?**

**Next chapter will be Rumia, by the way.**

**PS. Please, review**


	2. You're crazy

**Hi! This is the second chapter of how Team 9 met each other.**

**Because it's going in Cirno's relationships order (acording to fanon) and we're already done with Daiyousei, this one is about they met Rumia!**

**Enjoy!**

**Touhou does not belong to me, it belongs to ZUN (obviously...)!**

* * *

Cirno and Daiyousei were in the forest right now. They had been visiting Alice for some cake.

"Mmmh! That cake was great! We have to go to Alice more often!" Cirno said.

"Yeah, I wonder how she makes them" Daiyousei said.

Cirno gave of a little sinister smile like if she thought of stealing the recipe, which she probably was...

Right from no where, a youkai fell down in front of them! Cirno jumped in chock and Daiyousei screamed and almost fainted.

"Uhm, are you OK?" Cirno said and bended down to take a closer look at the youkai.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine...!" the youkai said and stood up again. She looked to be just a little younger than Cirno and Daiyousei, had short blonde hair with a small red and white ribbon on the right (front) side of her head and red eyes. She wore a black dress with a white long-armed shirt under it. She was also by some reason streaching out both her arms and was surrounded by a big mass of darkness...

"Hey, what's with the darkness?" Cirno said.

"Oh, this? You see, I'm a youkai of darkness and I can't be out in the sun, especialy the spring sun, so I cover my self in this!" she said, "I'm Rumia!" she said and stretched out one of her already stretched out armes to Cirno and Daiyousei. They both found it pretty wierd. They found a youkai who falled down from no where, asked two question and she already intruduced her-self?

"Uhm... I'm Cirno and this is Daiyousei!" Cirno said and waved Rumia's hand in front of her.

"So, uhm... May I ask why and where you fell down from?" Daiyousei asked at last.

"Oh, I fell down from a tree!" Rumia said.

"...". Both Cirno and Daiyousei looked at each other and waited for a longer explanation...

"_Why_?" Cirno said.

"Well, because of the darkness I can't see very well, so I often crash into things!".

"But didn't you say you were a youkai of _darkness_?" Daiyousei said.

"Yeah!".

"So why can't you see in dark?".

"I have no idea!" she said still happily.

It got quiet for a few seconds. They found Rumia pretty wierd for some reason.

"Anyway... What were you doing here anyway?" Daiyousei said.

"Well, first of all, I live here, and secondly, I was chasing some humans to eat!"

"E-EXCUSE ME!" Daiyousei said in chock.

"What? Killing humans is a youkai's job!"

Daiyousei remembered that. Tricking them was one thing. Killing them is something _completly _diffrent. She probably wouldn't make a day as a youkai, considering she hardly could even trick them...

"Uhm, we need to go now..." Cirno said

"Where are you going!"

"Uhm...we just have to, bye!" Daiyousei said and flew away with Cirno as fast as posible for a fairy. She seemed to have been scared of Rumia despite she's a fairy, not a human (so Rumia would probably not eat her anyway).

Rumia stared at the seemingly fleeing faries and got a little sad.

* * *

"OK, Daiyousei! We still have to practise a little more about your shyness!" Cirno said, holding a stick from the ground in her hand, playing teacher or sergant or something, "Just like before, we're going to do the prank call again! So! Are you ready!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Daiyousei said while honoring.

"I'm not a sir..." Cirno said.

"Uhm... Lady, yes, lady!" Daiyousei tried.

"Hm, no that doesn't sound very respectful...".

"Uuuhm...eh... The strongest, yes, the strongest!".

"Hey, not bad! That's both true _and _respectful!".

They went to prank call Marisa this time because 1: She was closer than Reimu at the moment, 2: Reimu seemed to be pretty pissed of from their previous prank call so it would probably be a bad idea going there...

Just like before then they knocked the door and ran back to their hiding spot. Unforunatly, Marisa were certainly not at a good mood today. She had been working her ass of with... well, what ever she was working with, it was something 'top secret'...

They went and prank called her only 3 times before Marisa got pissed of.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DO THAT ONCE MORE YOU WON'T SEE ANOTHER DAY! UNDERSTOOD!" Marisa yelled. She was often pretty nice and cool but right now she was acting like Reimu...

"But, actully, I'd rather see another night instead of a day, I like it more..." Cirno said. That seemed to annoyed Marisa even more 'cause after that she picked up her mini-hakkero and pointed it at them. "OUGH!" Marisa shouted. Something had bit her in the ear. It was Rumia! "WHAT THE HELL! I'M A MAGICAN, NOT A HUMAN!".

"Meh, it's good enough. By the way, why do you taste like muchrooms... and some drugs?" Rumia said.

Marisa growled at the youkai. "Grr, take your stupid little friends and get the hell out of my home!" she said and threw Rumia at Cirno and Daiyousei so far that they flew out of the horizon.

"Geez, what's up with her?" Rumia said when they had landed.

"Rumia! You saved us!" Cirno said and hugged Rumia.

"Is that so?~" Rumia said.

"Yes!" Daiyousei answered.

"Yay!... I think..."

"Yes, yay!"

"Oh, good. Yay!"

Rumia got a little better at the time and Cirno and Daiyousei helped her with not crashing into so many trees... The only bad thing was that it got hard finding food for Rumia when she was hungry sometimes...

* * *

**This was as said the second chapter of how Team 9 met.**

**Sorry, this one was a little shorter than the others, I didn't have much time (made it at 11:35 PM...)**

**Next chapter will be about Mystia.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Edible?

**Hi! This is the 3rd chapter of how Team 9 met each other.**

**This one is about how they met Mystia!**

**Enjoy!**

**Touhou does not belong to me, it belongs to ZUN (obviously...)!**

* * *

"I'm hungry..." Rumia said.

"Me too!" Cirno said.

"I heard there was a grilled lamprey stand somewhere around here!" Daiyousei said.

"Then come on! I'm hungry!" Rumia said and tried to pull her friends with her.

"But none of us really know where it is!".

"Then why did you mention it! Now I want grilled lamprey...".

"Maybe we can ask some humans if they know where to go. I heard many were visiting this forest but hardly anyone would come out... creepy...".

"Why ask them where the food is when we can just eat them?"

"Because we're also hungry, Rumia...!" Cirno said.

"...Well, maybe we can ask Alice!" Daiyousei said, "She gave us cake last time we visited!"

"She did!" Rumia said.

Cirno and Daiyousei only nodded. "Aww... I also wanted cake..." Rumia said depressed.

"OK, then, we'll ask Alice!" Cirno said.

They walked to Alice's house, or at least half the way. Aliec was already in the forest, taking a walk.

"Look, there is Alice!" Daiyousei said.

"Hey, Alice!" Cirno said and flew up to her,

"Oh, hi, what is it?" Alice said, "And it better not be another way to distract me so you can trick me or something...".

"What! When have we done that?" Cirno lied obvious.

"Well, last week?".

"Do you know where that grilled lamprey stand is?" Daiyousei asked.

"Sure!" Alice said and explained the way.

* * *

They went to the stand where no-one stood.

"Wonder why no-one's there..." Daiyousei said.

"Maybe it's someone lazy at job like Komachi or Meiling!" Cirno said in giggle.

"Hello? Heeeeeeeeeeeeellooooooo!" Rumia said and hit the ring bell several times.

"!" a voice screamed a few meters away. It came closer and closer. The three children looked back to see the owner of the voice. It looked like being a youkai. She was the same age as Cirno and Daiyousei, had pink, half long hair (not short, not long), wore a brown dress with furry buttons and wore a brown hat with a red/brown orb with to fur peaces (what it looked like). She had light brown/blue bird wings at her back. Behind her there was a lady in a light blue kimono, chasing her a bit further away. She hide behind a tree and breathed hard.

"Hey, have you seen a nightsparrow youkai running past here?" the girl in kimono said. Now that they saw her closer they noticed it was Yuyuko, a ghost of death.

"Yeah, she hi-" Cirno said before Daiyousei put her hand over Cirno's mouth.

"No, we haven't seen any other youkai than Rumia...!" she said in anxiety.

Yuyuko seemed suspisious but let it go.

"Well, thanks anyway!" Yuyuko said and continued searching for the youkai which was really behind the tree about 2 meters away...

"Phew, that was close!" the youkai said and steped away from the tree, "Thanks for not telling her...".

"Your welcome! Why was she chasing you anyway?" Cirno said.

"She was trying to eat me...".

"She was!" Rumia said curious, "Are you an _edible_ youkai!" she continued and flew dangerously close to the youkai in a sinister and hungry smile.

"Uhm, no, but she seems to think I am...".

"Dammit...".

"Hey, do you know where the owner of that grilled lamprey stand is?" Daiyousei asked, "There's no-one there...".

"Sure, _I_ am the owner!".

"You are!".

"Yeah! Would you like anything?".

They nodded anxious for food.

While the youkai were making the lamprey she sang a little song quietly.

"Hey, what are you singing?" Cirno asked, "It's really nice!".

"Oh, thanks. It's just a little song I've made up. It's called "Deaf to all but the song"!"

"Nice!" Rumia said.

"Thanks! By the way, I'm Mystia Lorelei!".

"I'm Cirno, this is Rumia and Daiyousei!" Cirno said.

After a while Yuyuko came back. She had Youmu with her this time (she wanted to be sure she'll catch Mystia).

"Hey! There you are!" Yuyuko said and Youmu bagan chasing her.

"H-H-HELP!" Mystia screamed and flew away.

While Youmu was chasing Mystia Yuyuko was standing at the same place as before Youmu attacked.

"So, why do you think she's edible?" Daiyousei asked.

"Well, she is a bird, which can also be a chicken! Besides, I've eaten wierder stuff than her!".

Cirno, Daiyousei and Rumia stared awkwardly at Yuyuko.

They noticed Mystia's screams now. "HEEEEEELLLLLP!".

"Do not fear, Mystia! 'Cause I'm the strongest!" Cirno said proudly, "Ice sign "Icicle fall"!".

A bunch of icicles shot out from the two sides of Cirno, then flew down-wards. But... they dodged both Youmu and Mystia completly... Cirno opened her eyes only to see her failure.

"...". It was that emberasing silence...

"...Okey, plan B," Cirno said, "RUUUUUUUNNN!". She pulled her friends', included Mystia's, arms and flew away.

"Youmu, get them!" Yuyuko said.

"Yuyuko, please," Youmu said, "there's a stand here, can't you just get some food from there? I bet that you'll be more stuffed than you could get on all of them...".

"Hmmm... I'm questioning your logic, Youmu, but, fine..." Yuyuko agreed.

"Phew!" Cirno said. Everyone was breathing exhausted, except for Daiyousei who had frosen and looked like if she was almost dead...

"Thanks for helping me..." Mystia thanked.

"Your welcome!"

They also became friends. Mostly because Mystia often got chased by Yuyuko/Youmu and Cirno, Daiyousei and Rumia was the closest help she knew.

* * *

**This was the 3rd and semi last (or what ever it's called) chapter.**

**The next chapter will be about Wriggle then.**

**See you soon!**


	4. The lonely youkai

**Hi! This is the 4th part of how the Team 9 met (It needed to be done...)!**

**In this, it's about how they met Wriggle.**

**PS. This story is kind of sad... :(**

**Touhou belongs to ZUN not me (obviously...)!**

* * *

Cirno, Daiyousei, Rumia and Mystia were at the misty lake now. Cirno had been chasing a frog she was going to freeze.

"That should teach that frog not to run away from me, the strongest!" Cirno said as she hold up the frosen frog in triumph. Suddenly, a big crash was heard. It sounded like thick ice was breaking. They all screamed.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-What was that!" Daiyousei screamed.

"I don't know! It sounded like if ice was breaking or something!" Cirno said in chock.

"But how is that possible! I thought the ice here was like 20 cm thick!" Mystia said.

"I know! It is! What could've broken it!" Cirno said.

They went to the place the sound had come from. There was a big hole there. Some of the edges was melted but most part was a big hole made of cracks.

"W-What's that!" Daiyousei asked.

"It's a hole! Duh!" Cirno said and sort of claimed Daiyousei for being an idiot. Daiyousei didn't mind because Cirno often called other people stupid despite she is her-self.

They went to look what was in the hole. They found a body in there! It looked like a youkai. Luckily, it hadn't sank very far yet. You could reach it without jumping in to the water which was good considering none of them could swim properly...

Mystia grabed the youkai's hand and pulled it up. She laid the body on the ice about 50 cm away from the hole. The youkai looked to be the same age as the others. It had short, dark green hair. Two antennaes, which were sitting a little over it's forehead, were pointing towards the back of it's head (probably because of pain), it wore a white shirt with buttons and short, dark pants, a dark red cape with to tails at the bottom (like if there was missing a triangle at the bottom of the cape) and there was some blood coming out of it's mouth. Of course, it was very wet too... It started to cough up some water mixed with blood, then it started to open it's eyes a little.

"Look, he's awake!" Cirno said happily.

"I-..I'm female, you idiot..." the youkai said weakly and a little annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, look _she's_ awake!" Cirno corrected herself.

"W-Where am I?" the youkai asked and looked around a little.

"You're at the misty lake" Mystia said.

"The misty lake?". The youkai started to remember that Marisa had Master Sparked her into some ice, seemingly, the misty lake's. That explained the horrible head and back-ache she had and also explained why some parts of the hole in the ice was melted (it was from the Master Spark).

"W-Who are you?" the youkai continued.

"I'm Cirno! This is Daiyousei, Rumia and Mystia Lorelei!" Cirno said and pointed at each of her friends.

"What's your name?" Mystia asked.

"W-Wriggle Nightbug..." seemingly, Wriggle said weakly.

"Aren't that just 2 or 3 words put together?" Rumia asked.

"Yeah, I had pretty many siblings so it got hard to come up with some names at the end...". Wriggle started to remember even more of what had happened now, like why Marisa had attacked her. Marisa had come to a field Wriggle calls "The firefly field". It was called that because of all the bugs there like crickets, moths, mosquitos and mostly fireflies, and therefore, "The firefly field". Marisa had wanted to take some of the bugs for dissection or at least something that included killing them which was all that mattered to Wriggle. She had tried to protect the bugs but failed and got shot down in the ice and she couldn't swim both because she hadn't learned and that her body was in pain.

This made her almost panicing.

"I-I have to go!" she said and tried to stand up which failed completly and fell to the ground, head first. It certainly didn't make the head-ache any better... She cough up some more blood and cried a little.

"What's the matter?" Mystia asked.

"I-I have to go help my precious b-bugs!" Wriggle explained and tried to stand up again which also failed, but she didn't hit the ice as hard this time, but she did cry even more. Probably of shame or dissapointment in her-self.

"_Priecious _bugs?" Cirno said awkwardly, "What do you mean with "precious"!".

"Cirno!" Daiyousei growled quietly at Cirno, she didn't want Wriggle to hear for some reason, "She's a bug youkai!" she continued and pointed at Wriggle's antennaes and cape, which Cirno by now had noticed looked like a shell on a beatle or something.

Wriggle laid at the ice, breathed exhausted and crying. "Hey, what kind of bug are you!" Cirno asked curiously. Wriggle didn't really think there was time to ask or answer such a question but answered it anyway, "I'm a firefly and I have to go help the others now!" she almost yelled at the fairy and tried to stand up once again which like the first two, failed.

"Wriggle, look, you can't help any of those bugs in this shape! You have to rest and let your body heal!" Mystia said and helped her up in sitting position. Wriggle was still crying. "B-But..." she said as more tears poured down her cheek.

"...Those bugs really means pretty much to you, don't they?" Mystia said and seemed to feel pretty sorry for the crying firefly. Wriggle only nodded, "They're pretty much all I've got...".

"What do you mean?" Rumia said.

"Most of my familly's dead and the rest of them is _far_ from here...".

"But don't you have any friends?".

"No. I hardly have any friends...".

"W-What!" Cirno said in chock, "How can you not have any friends!".

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing it's because of all the bugs I'm around. People find it _'disgusting'_...". Cirno agreed that it was a little disgusting, but not so much that no-one wants to be friends with her.

* * *

After an hour or so, when Wriggle's body had healed so she could at least walk and fly properly, they went to 'The firefly field'. Wriggle tried to run but nearly fell each time. When they arrived Wriggle tried to see if Marisa had done any harm. She asked if she had took any and a firefly answered that she had killed and/or tooked a few but fortunately not many. Wriggle was a little dissapointed at her-self for getting defeated so easly.

While many of the bugs (mostly fireflies) were welcoming Wriggle back and checking so she was OK (thay had seen Marisa Master Sparking her), Cirno and the others were talking a little bit away where Wriggle couldn't hear them.

"Poor girl. I mean, it's good that the bugs like her but, not having a real (not a bug) friend..." Daiyousei said.

"Yeah..." Cirno said, "Hey! Why don't we ask her if she'd like us to be her friends!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea! But you seemed to annoyed her before..." Mystia said.

"True, but hopefully it was just anxiety. I mean, she was prett upset about those bugs...".

They walked up to Wriggle before they were going to leave.

"Hey, Wriggle!" Cirno said to get her attention. Wriggle seemed suprised. They wanted with her to do still!

"Y-Yeah?" Wriggle said.

"Would you like to do something tomorrow?" Mystia asked. Wriggle got even more suprised. "Uhm, s-sure!" she said and smiled a little.

"Good! Meet us at the misty lake at midnight, then! See ya!" Mystia continued and waved good bye. Wriggle blushed a little. No-one had so much as wanted to be around her for a lot of years now. She explained for the bugs what had happened and that she was fine.

So, the 5 of them met up at the misty lake at midnight as decided. And to Wriggle's suprise, they had a lot of fun! More fun than she had have in years! She didn't want to tell them, but in total of a half year each year she had been sitting crying in a tree. She almost wanted to thank Marisa for shooting her down there. After all, if it weren't for her they would probably have never met...

* * *

**And so ends the story of how Team 9 met each other!**

**I hope you liked it! This was just some fanon of course, thou...**

**The End!**


End file.
